Wordless
by sellarosella
Summary: Mitobe mungkin orang paling pendiam di Seirin. Tapi, siapa bilang cinta harus diungkapkan lewat kata-kata? For Mitobe's birthday.


Happy Birthday, **Mitobe**!

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Malam itu sesudah Kuroko menceritakan masa lalunya di Teikou bersama anggota Generation of Miracles, Koganei berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya ditemani oleh Mitobe. Memikirkan hal itu, entah mengapa membuat Koganei tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Ia bahagia Mitobe berada di sisinya meskipun mereka hanya berjalan beriringan tanpa melakukan apapun, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Merasakan keberadaan lelaki itu di dekatnya sudah cukup untuk Koganei.

Namun sudah sekitar dua bulan perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan digantikan dengan rasa cemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia cemaskan, serta mengapa ia merasa cemas berlebihan. Ia sudah check up ke dokter dan kata dokter ia tidak menderita penyakit apapun. Dokter hanya menyarankannya supaya tidak berpikir terlalu banyak. Tapi memang tampangnya terlihat seperti tampang orang jenius yang terlalu banyak berpikir? Tidak, kan? Ia tidak bermaksud merendahkan diri sendiri, hanya saja ia sadar kalau ia tidak pernah berpikir terlalu banyak. Dan lagi, rasa cemas itu hanya muncul ketika ia berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Mitobe.

Koganei melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati Mitobe juga sedang menatapnya. Ia buru-buru membuang muka sembari tertawa canggung, menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia salah tingkah. Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Ia bahkan belum tahu alasan ia terus merasa cemas, kenapa kini dadanya serasa bertalu-talu? Apa karena pola hidupnya yang kurang sehat? Apa ia menderita penyakit berbahaya yang belum bisa dideteksi oleh mesin kedokteran paling canggih sekalipun? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada keluarganya kalau suatu hari ia mendapat kabar bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi?

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa bahunya ditepuk perlahan. Ia mengerjap, menatap Mitobe.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki pendiam itu. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku cuma agak tegang saja karena besok kita akan berhadapan dengan Rakuzan." Ia menutup kalimatnya dengan nyengir kucing.

Wajah Mitobe tampak lega. Lelaki itu memalingkan wajah dari Koganei dan meneruskan berjalan. Diam-diam, Koganei menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Ia semakin takut saja. Perasaan cemas berlebihan, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari detak jantung orang normal, dan sekarang napasnya tercekat. Tidak, tidak. Kata dokter ia baik-baik saja. Berhenti berpikiran yang macam-macam. Ia harus yakin kalau ia tidak menderita penyakit parah apapun. Namun setelah mencoba menenangkan diri, ia tidak juga tenang. Ia malah semakin gelisah.

Koganei berhenti melangkah ketika mereka sampai di jembatan kecil yang berada di atas sungai. Ia melihat ke bawah, tanpa sadar bertanya-tanya sedingin apa air sungai tersebut. Pasti sangat dingin karena sudah mau menjelang tengah malam. Tiba-tiba, bahunya ditepuk lagi. Koganei tersenyum menenangkan pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku baik-baik sa—" Melihat mata Mitobe yang gelap bagai jurang tak berdasar, ia batal membohongi Mitobe dan dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja, kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku mudah cemas tanpa alasan. Lalu tiba-tiba gelisah. Dan sekarang jantungku berdebar dua kali… tidak, puluhan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Napasku juga sesak. Aku sudah check up tapi kata dokter aku baik-baik saja." Koganei terengah-engah. Ia lega ia bisa membagi bebannya pada Mitobe.

Mitobe jelas tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Namun telinga Koganei bisa mendengar yang tidak terucapkan. Ia tahu Mitobe bertanya padanya. Pertanyaan yang entah kenapa membuat pipinya memerah. Ia mengangguk pelan, ragu-ragu. "Kau benar, Mitobe. Itu terjadi setiap kali kau dekat-dekat denganku. Eh, bukan. Itu terjadi setiap kali aku melihatmu. Tapi aku yakin penyakit yang kuderita bukan salahmu. Aku—"

Kata-kata Koganei terhenti saat sepasang tangan Mitobe yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ia langsung mengerti apa maksud kalimat 'jantung serasa mau copot' karena itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jantungnya berdebar makin kencang, napasnya makin memburu, dan matanya berair. Dokter sialan. Masih berani bilang ia tidak menderita penyakit apapun?

"Jangan sentuh aku," Koganei bergerak mundur. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Koganei yang biasanya. "Nanti kau bisa ketularan sakit, Mitobe. Sudah, kita pulang saja yuk. Rasanya hawa dingin memperparah penyakitku."

Mitobe menggeleng, menahan Koganei supaya lelaki itu tetap berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koganei dengan teramat lambat. Ia ingin Koganei sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan, ingin Koganei sadar bahwa apa yang lelaki itu katakan tadi bukan tanda-tanda penyakit, dan ingin memberi Koganei kesempatan melepaskan diri kalau lelaki itu ternyata merasa jijik dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka yang menyimpang.

Namun Koganei diam saja. Bahkan ketika jarak di antara mereka tinggal satu sentimeter dan Mitobe berhenti tiga puluh detik lamanya untuk memastikan. Karena Koganei tetap diam, apakah Mitobe bisa disalahkan jika lelaki itu mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka? Yah, Mitobe tahu ia mungkin terkesan jahat karena memanfaatkan kebingungan Koganei, tapi ia tidak mau disalahkan. Sudah lama ia memendam perasaan pada Koganei, tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Dan setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya Koganei sendiri yang datang padanya. Ia sudah mencoba melepas Koganei dengan memberi kesempatan agar lelaki itu bisa kabur, tapi Koganei memilih tinggal. Mitobe jelas tidak bisa dan tidak mau disalahkan.

Ciuman mereka yang awalnya hanya berupa sentuhan di bibir masing-masing karena keduanya terlalu malu untuk bergerak, berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Tangan Mitobe merayap ke tengkuk dan pinggang Koganei sementara tangan Koganei meremas bagian depan jersey Mitobe. Mulut beradu dengan mulut, lidah dengan lidah, diselingi dengan gigitan pelan dan bertukarnya saliva. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai salah satu di antara mereka mulai mengerang di susul yang lainnya.

"Mi-Mitobe."

Koganei mendorong lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya menjauh. Ia mungkin bingung tentang apa yang ia rasakan selama dua bulan terakhir, tapi ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang ia dan Mitobe lakukan tidak seharusnya dilakukan dengan teman sekolah. Ia juga tahu ia seharusnya merasa jijik, tapi semakin ia mencari rasa jijik itu, ia semakin tidak menemukan apa-apa. Yang ada di hati dan pikirannya saat itu adalah betapa ia ingin mengulang apa yang telah mereka lakukan, apa yang telah Mitobe berikan padanya.

Dan meskipun Mitobe—lagi-lagi—tidak berkata apa-apa, Koganei tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Koganei bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Mitobe dan karena itulah ia merasa takut. Ia akui ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon apa yang Mitobe ucapkan padanya. Apa ia harus mengabaikan semuanya dan bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi? Apa ia harus mengabaikan Mitobe? Apa ia harus menerima yang telah terjadi? Di tengah rasa bimbang yang menyerang, ia mendengar kalimat itu sekali lagi dengan lebih jelas. Mitobe sengaja mengulang kata-katanya, memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Koganei berjengit. Ia masih tidak yakin.

"Bisakah… Bisakah kau melakukannya sekali lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Ia ingin Mitobe menciumnya sekali lagi agar ia bisa memastikan apakah taburan confetti, ledakan kembang api, dan kupu-kupu di perutnya masih ada saat bibir mereka bertemu. Mitobe lebih dari senang untuk mengikuti permintaan Koganei.

Jantung yang bertalu-talu, check. Napas yang semakin memburu, check. Suhu tubuh yang mendadak naik di semua tempat yang disentuh Mitobe, check. Taburan confetti, ledakan kembang api, dan kupu-kupu… check, check, check. Oh, ada satu lagi yang Koganei temukan saat ia mencari jauh ke dalam relung hatinya: perasaan ingin memiliki.

Ciuman mereka berhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu dan Koganei tersenyum, senyum kucing yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Sejujurnya, aku masih bingung, Mitobe. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakin sekarang adalah aku tidak mau ciuman yang tadi menjadi yang terakhir."

Mata Mitobe yang gelap terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya, sampai-sampai Koganei sempat mengira matanya berubah warna menjadi biru gelap. Lelaki yang tidak pernah didengar suaranya itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. _Sudah pasti bukan yang terakhir_. Ia menarik Koganei dalam pelukannya. _Aku mencintaimu, Koganei_. Menyatakan cintanya untuk yang ketiga kali.

Yang dipeluk mendesah senang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Mitobe. Untuk sekarang sampai selamanya, jangan berhenti membuatku merasa cemas dan gelisah dan membuat jantungku berdebar kencang."

* * *

Koganei Shinji mungkin bukan ahli dalam permainan basket. Ia mungkin _jack of all trades_, _but master of none_. Ia mungkin bukan pemain reguler di tim basket Seirin. Masih banyak lagi kekurangannya, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk merasa sangat beruntung. Ia beruntung meski ia memiliki banyak kekurangan. Karena meskipun ia tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun, ia tahu ada orang yang mencintainya dan menerima semua kekurangannya dengan sepenuh hati. Orang itu adalah Mitobe Rinnosuke.

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." — Judy Garland._


End file.
